The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Fractional frequency synthesizers have a phase locked loop (PLL) topology that allows for fractional adjustments of the feedback oscillation via a feedback fractional N divider. The fractional adjustments of the fractional N divider allow for fine tuning of the local oscillation such that, for example, a particular channel may be tuned, a particular intermedia frequency may be achieved, etc. While a fractional frequency synthesizer allows for fine tuning of a local oscillation, its accuracy is limited by the linearity of the components included in the fractional frequency synthesizer.